The Girl in my Dreams
by TwinBlade9
Summary: kaito is searching for the girl in his dreams, but what if he does get a girl from a dream, just not the one he is searching for? um, this story might not be good but i tried... me no own vocaloids or little dream. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl in my Dreams**

_Singing… I hear singing echoing in the castle. The beautiful voice… Not only was the voice beautiful, but the owner of the voice was beautiful._

"Prince Kaito… Prince Kaito!" _Of course, it was only a dream… _I slowly open my eyes. Time to get up. Another day to try to find "my princess". I lazily got out of bed, even though I didn't want to, and quickly got dressed. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I walked to the main room where the servants were. 'I wonder who the girl is this time…' "ah, good morning, Sir Kaito!" the maid greeted. I wave my hand to her in response for I still wasn't fully awake. I walk outside to the garden and sit at the table. I have seen so many girls so I already know what to do. Step 1: sit at the table. Chat and maybe have some tea with the girl. Step 2: smile, be polite. Step 3: don't make a fool of myself. Step 4, my least favorite: if I do anything to disgrace myself, no ice cream. "excuse me… Sir Kaito?" Oh great, looks like I was in my own little world… the girl was here. I look to her, she had long white hair that was tied in a ponytail, pale skin, and red eyes. "Hello, sorry about that." 'I can already hear those terrible words! I'm so close to losing my ice cream!' she giggled, I guess she thought it was funny, "it's fine." She sat down in the chair across from me as she said those words. For the next hour, we talked and drank tea until she had to leave. She seemed to have had a good time, I, on the other hand, didn't have that much of a good time. I already knew she wasn't going to be the girl, I had known ever since I woke up. When the girl left, one of the servants ran up to me, "how was it? Is she the right girl?" I shook my head, "no. I'm sorry but she isn't the girl in my dreams." I left the garden, leaving the servant there with confusion, and went to my room. Behind the tree, was a little boy with brown hair and wearing white clothes…actually, we know the little boy as "the little dream". The little dream had watched and heard the whole thing. A smile spread across his face, the same smile you see when someone as an evil plan.

"_The girl in your dreams, huh? That can be arranged…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm running for my life…from the girl in the street I saw days before. That was the day I actually went to town on my own. The girl chasing me had a sword in hand, and blood spattered all over her. She tried to slice me down that day, but she never got the chance…I guess she's trying to finish me off today. I tripped and looked helplessly at her as she stood in front of me. She held the sword over her head and laughed. __**"Now, DIE!"**_

I quickly awoke, breathing heavily and sweating. 'It was just a nightmare…thank goodness.' I got out of bed and got dressed. It seems quiet, not even the servants in the throne room could be heard and they aren't yelling my name. 'I guess the nightmare woke me up as soon as the girl came.' Great, another girl. I know, she isn't going to be the girl I'm searching for. I walk out of my room and I see a girl walking into the throne room. She had short red or brown hair…I'm guessing in between? Her eyes were a brown color, but they weren't as dark as chocolate syrup. She was wearing a red dress, she seemed so familiar, as if from a…dream… I walk to the girl, the servants standing behind her. "Hello, Sir Kaito," she said with a smile, "my name is Meiko, I'm pleased to meet you." Even her voice was familiar! I remain quiet for a few seconds longer before I'm back to reality. "Nice to meet you, Lady Meiko." I said as I bowed. I can hear the servants whispering, they must be very excited and, to tell you the truth, I was a little excited too. This girl seemed very different compared to the other girls, she must be the girl I have been searching for.

I take hold of her hand and we both walk to the garden. "Forgive me for asking, but can you show me around the castle instead of us going to the garden? We can talk during the little tour." whispered Meiko. I nodded, I was tired of going to the garden anyways. We changed directions and started walking towards the dining room, then the ball room, then the balcony. We talked a little but I let her do most of the talking. Soon, we got to the farthest part of the castle, there weren't much servants around here. 'It seems she's been here longer than the others.' She was following from behind me now.

[Meiko's point of view]

I'm following the blue-haired prince on this lovely little tour of the castle. I look around but then I feel a small tug on my dress. "It's time, Onee-chan. Do it now." 'Heh, finally' I hold out my free hand behind me, a sword appears and I take it. I stop walking making the prince stop walking also. "Lady Meiko, is something wrong? Did you see something?" he asked me as he turned around to face me. When he saw the sword in my hand, his eyes widened in fear. **"Just the reaction I was hoping for," **I say with a grin. He immediately lets go of my hand and starts running; I'm chasing after him now. He can't yell for help, the servants aren't around. He's running faster now. **"Don't worry, I'll catch you either way!" **He's so scared, I can hear his heart beating at a rapid pace. Finally, the prince trips, it's all over now! He looks up at me, tears streaming down his eyes from pain and fear, it appears he might have sprained his ankle.

[Kaito's point of view]

'Crap!' I had just sprained my ankle! Why now? Why? I can feel the warm tears streaming from my eyes as I look at Meiko. She's now holding the sword over her head, just like that day, just like the dream… now I realize… '_She isn't the girl from my dreams,' _she swings her sword, _'she is the girl from my Nightmare!' _and sliced me down…

[Later that day, in a forest]

"Aaah, Onee-chan, you might have gone a bit too far." said the little dream. He looks at Meiko. She's now trapped in a cage, just like on that day, but she is crying. "You said…You said I would be free if I helped you!" yelled Meiko. The little dream sighed, "I said you would be free if you did what I said, but you went too far. Sorry, Onee-chan." He said with an evil grin.

"Maybe, next time."


End file.
